maroon5fandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Wanna Know
"Don't Wanna Know" is a song by American pop rock band Maroon 5. It features guest vocals from American rapper Kendrick Lamar. The song was released on October 11, 2016, as the lead single from the band's sixth studio album Red Pill Blues (2017). The song reached the top ten in 15 countries, including number six in the United States. Despite its commercial success, it was scrapped from the standard edition of the album and was instead included as a deluxe edition bonus track. “Don’t Wanna Know” is a song about past lovers. Adam focuses on not wanting to know what his ex-lover has been up to or who she’s been with since they broke up, while Kendrick shows his ex what she’s been missing. Composition "Don't Wanna Know" is written in the key of E minor in common time with a shuffling tempo of 100 beats per minute. The song follows a chord progression of CMaj7 – D6 – Em7 – Bm/E, and Levine's vocals span from D4 to C6. Critical reception Mike Wass of Idolator stated "there's nothing bloated or excessive about the finished product. In fact, this is a case of less is more. Wanna Know freshens up Maroon 5's sound and goes HAM on the repetition (the cornerstone of hitmarking circa 2016) — all but guarantees the band a smash hit in the process. Kendrick's verse feels like an afterthought, but apart from that, this is hard to fault." Vulture's Halle Kiefer said "it'll be on the soundtrack to every car commercial, Target ad, and drunken breakup you flounder through for the next three months" and went on to say "Don't Wanna Know has a distinctly non-Maroon 5 sound, putting a breezy, bouncy, lighthearted spin on drinking to forget, and dancing to dull the pain of losing the one true connection you ever had." Commercial performance "Don't Wanna Know" debuted at number 56 in October 2016 and peaked at number 6 in February 2017 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming the bands 12th top 10 hit. Music video On October 14, 2016, a music video without Kendrick Lamar was released. The video was directed by David Dobkin (who also directed the band's music video, "Sugar") premiered on The Today Show. The video was released on YouTube later that day. The video spoofed the augmented reality game Pokémon Go. In the video, Adam Levine is dressed as a blue turtle dealing with heartbreak over an orange played by Sarah Silverman. Shaquille O'Neal, Amanda Cerny, Ed Helms and Vince Vaughn also make cameo appearances. It has over 330 million views as of October 2017. David Dobkin, who also oversaw Wedding Crashers, directed the clip, with Vince Vaughn making a Wedding Crashers-esque cameo in the clip's final scene. Mid-visual, Dobkin aims for a bit of meta commentary: a cameraman breaks up the shoot and asks Levine to wear a cowboy hat on top of his Pokémon outfit. "I don't know, man," Levine says. "I don't know if I want to be like, silly." Synopsis Lyrics Trivia * Maroon 5 and Kendrick have never collaborated previous to “Don’t Wanna Know,” however, Adam Levine and Kendrick were both featured artists on The Lonely Island’s “YOLO.” * This is Maroon 5’s first single since 2015’s “This Summer’s Gonna Hurt Like A Motherfucker” off of the rerelease of their fifth album, V. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Red Pill Blues songs Category:Red Pill Blues singles